A communication network system provides communication sessions for mobile nodes. Network elements of the system support the communication session. As an example, access points may hand off a communication session for a mobile node as the mobile node moves through the network system. Known techniques for supporting communication sessions, however, are typically not efficient in certain situations. In general, it is desirable to have efficient techniques for supporting communication sessions.